Broken Shards
by Goddess Artemis
Summary: Willow commits the ultimite act which will effect Spike like no other.


Title: Broken Shards 1/1   
  
Author: Diana C.   
  
Disclaimer: Belongs to Joss Whedon, etc. Not mine I wish. The characters are not mine! The story plot is!   
  
Spoilers: Everything up to episodes now.   
  
Summary: Willow commits the ultimite act which will effect Spike like no other. --------   
  
  
I looked into the mirror, my tears flowed down my cheeks. I look hideous I grimaced at myself with a streak of rage I slammed my fist pounding into the mirror, shattering the glass. I pull back and now look at the distorted reflection and I smile. Than I start to laugh hysterically like a looney, as my laughter turns into powerful sobs racking my whole body. Not even noticing my right hand is bleeding I slide to the ground pulling my knees up to my chest and bury my head in my hands. My hysterical whaling of all the pain that has gathered in me these past months.   
  
After about what seemed like an hour of painful memories I started to think I'm just old reliable Willow, nobody would care if I was gone or not. Oz is gone, oh it hurts! Why can't anyone want me? Love me? Buffy has Riley, Xander has Anya, even Giles has someone! Well I can see nobody likes me, I'm ugly, a nerd! Nobody would care if I live or die! I feel so empty. I want the pain to stop. Oh Goddess help me. Another cry of pain I look down at my feet, there lying beside my foot was a sharp piece of glass looking at it through blurry tears I pick it up with my shaking hand.   
  
"I give up." I yell into the air. With that all the rage inside me comes down as I bring the sharp like blade down and thrash at my skin. The blade runs through my skin easily, as I press down hard. Blood runs down my arm from the big slash. I sigh, I feel as my blood runs out of my veins like I am free, that I am healing my soul. It didn't even hurt that bad! I thought. Again I slide it, keeping on doing it and than I witch to my other arm except the last strike I drive it downward. I can feel it piercing my skin, going through completely though the other side where I pierced my skin. I scream in pain, blinking through tears of pain. As I slump to the floor and possibly see this world one last time.   
  
  
* * *   
  
"Bloody slayer." I muttered to myself. I have to do all the work don't I Spike entered the dorm building. Buffy had basically ordered Spike to get Willow for some research party over night thingy. He didn't mind picking up the girl, after all she was a sweet, nice, and not to mention hot girl. Spike didn't know when it happened but he had grown to care for Red a great deal and even more than a friend. The fact that bugged Spike was that the slayer ordered him. As Spike was about to knock on the door the assult of blood jerked him. Quickly he broke down the door running, looking around he didn't see Willow, following his noce he opened the bathroom door and gasped.   
  
There was Willow laying on the ground looking dead, but he could head a faint heart beat. Quickly he dropped to his knees and looked at her. He picked her up gently and basically with all the inhuman strength in him her ran as fast as he could to the hospital 2 blocks down.   
  
* * *   
  
Spike looked at the sleeping form of the girl. A thousand questions plagued his mind. Shortly after he'd arrived at the hospital she went into emergency. Luckily they said if she lost anymore blood or he would have brought her in acouple minutes later, she would be dead.   
  
Shuddering Spike brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. "Why Red?". He couldn't understand why she would do this. He could feel her pain but he never thought she would do this. "You can't leave me, you mean to much to me to lose you now." Spike whispered to Willow. He looked at her arms and flinched. Her hand had tiny cuts and were purple and swollen, her cuts numerous and looked like they where deep, which he knew they where. Gently he picked up her hand and looked at the circler puncture that had bveen stitched, and turned her hand over and the same mark was on the other side. Gently placing the gaze back over her arms.   
  
How could you do this to yourself Red? a bloody tear slipped down his cheek.   
  
* * *   
  
Willow sighed to herself. She had just confronted her friends, they where relieved and pissed and said if she ever tryed that again... well we all know something painful like torturing was involved. After that Willow lay back down only to be confronted by a shilluote.   
  
"Willow you awake?" it said. "Spike..?" she replied.   
  
After what seemed like hours of endless babbling Spike finally asked. "Why Red? Why'd you do it?".   
  
Willow lost her smile and tears gathered up in her eyes. "I wanted the pain to stop, I was sick of my life, of being lonely." she whispered. She bent her head down in shame. Gently a hand was placed under he chin and lifted her eyes to meet theres.   
  
Willow gasped at the closeness of Spike to her. "Red... your not alone, please don't do that again... I care more than you'll possibly never no." Spike told Willow. With that he slowly claimed her lips for the sweetest, most passionate kiss will had ever had in her life. She felt like her insides had come to life and kissed back with all the yearning she had placed deep down inside. A tear escaped her eyelid and slide down her face, but still the kiss didn't break. Buryed in eachothers sweetnesses Willow managed to hug Spike and he embraced her back. Gently they broke apart and looked lovingly into eachothers eyes.   
  
"Why you crying love?" Spike asked. Willow smiled in reply and said "Because you're here now, and I never thought you liked me back." With that they laughed and giggled knowing they would never be alone again. As Spike leaned in for another kiss.....   
  
"What the hell!?!?!" they both turned wide eyed to a pissed off slayer.   
  
Oh crap! They both thought.   
  
The End. 


End file.
